Pink-haired Angel
by SwexyFishy
Summary: A doll with no emotion and a child whose unnoticed to the world. A singer who wants to sing freely, and a cat who wants to be free. Could this pink-haired angel help them? Amuto alert! First fanfic. Weekly Updates


_**Dis_fish: FIRST FANFIC! **_

_**Ikuto: Warning: A horrible Fanfic created by a crazed-fangirl**_

_**Dis_fish: What are you talking about? This will be the best **_**_fan-fiction any Amuto fans will ever read and bla bla bla _**

**_Amu: Run while you still have the chance... _**

**_Dis_fish: ooh shuush! DISCLAIMER PLEASE _**

**Ran: Swexy_Fish does NOT own anything besides the plot of the story that she randomly thought of last month and couldn't get it out of her head. **

**_Dis_fish: ..._**

* * *

_Pink-haired Angel _

_Prologue_

_Invisible, Unhappy, Unloved. _

* * *

_It is quiet. _

Yes, it is.

_Is Mother and Father's argument settled? _

I don't know.

_They have been yelling for a long time, right? _

Yes, they have.

_Why's that? _

I don't know.

_Was it because of money? _

I don't know.

_Was it because of work? _

I don't know.

_Or was it because of you? _

...

_Hey? Why must they fight? _

...

_Everything was fine when you were younger, isn't that right? __  
_

...

_Why don't you answer? _

...

_Hey, is it okay if I ask you just a couple more questions? _

...Okay.

_Why don't they smile? _

...

_Rima-Chan, why don't you smile? _

... I don't know.

* * *

A young orangish-brown haired girl stumbled down the dark road, visibly clutching on her bleeding elbow. When she saw an old woman walking pasted her, the girl gave a fake smile and wave.

The old woman stared at her for a moment, her face stuck between helping the girl or simply smile and walk away.

Her answer was neither.

The old woman turned her head and continued her path. Once out of sight, the girl bit her lip and held back a groan of pain and agony. She looked down at her shirt and sighed.

The girl ripped off a piece of her shirt and lightly pressed it against her bleeding elbow. She didn't want her parents worrying about her, considering now since they have a son to worry about. Ever since her brother was born, the girl has been neglected.

Her mother wanting her to grow up and throw away her childish attitude.

Her father wanting the same.

Ever since she was little, she was never able to have friends. Instead, she is being bullied from back then until now.

Because of that, the girl had a close relationship with her mother and father, yet none of them knew about the bullying. But because of her brother, both her parents stopped caring.

No matter how hard she tried, her parents didn't acknowledge her.

No one did.

After treating her wound, the girl limped her way home. Twenty minutes have pasted until finally arriving home. She quickly wiped off the dirt off her face and fixed her shirt the best she could. The young teen ran her fingers in her hair, smoothing out all the knots.

Finally, she checked her appearance through the reflection of the door and gave off her best attempt to smile.

She opened the door slowly and stepped in, taking off her old, worn-out shoes in progress.

"I'm home." She croaked.

Silence.

"Mom? Dad?"

Laughter was heard upstairs with baby giggles following after.

Her smile wavered.

"Tsubasa!" A kind, loving voice echoed through the house followed by a manly laugh.

Tears dripped off her face.

It was 8 P.M. and both of her parents haven't even noticed she wasn't home until now.

The girl dropped down to the ground to hide herself between her legs.

"Mama... Papa..." She sniffled, "Yaya's home."

* * *

The crowded cheered wildly for the young singer as she plastered a fake smile up upon stage. She flipped her beautiful, long, stylish hair over her shoulder and gave a polite bow.

"Thank you for coming. Good night everyone, hopefully I'll see you all again!" The singer gave off another grin and bow as she exited out to backstage. Her manager, Yukari Sanjo, gave her a small smile.

"You did great out there, Butterfly."

The singer stared emotionless at her manager, before finally speaking, "Brother never showed up again."

Sanjo stared at her client for a while before letting out a sigh. She rested her hand upon her shoulder and gave a weak smile, knowing it didn't effect the girl at all. "Your brother will come next time. Your father must have sent him to do some errands for him again. I promise he'll show up next time."

The girl stared at her manager, her purple eyes dark and emotionless.

"Please, Yukari-San, don't call that man my father. If anything, I would like you to not mention him to me ever again."

"Hosh-"

"That man," She interrupted, "only lies and deceives people. The promises he makes will always have a loop-hole in it. My mother has been deceived, you have been deceived, everyone has... even me."

Sanjo once again stared into the younger girl's eyes.

"My biggest regret... is working here."

Sanjo stared at her with widen eyes, but she continued.

"Easter... is the jail cell, my brother and I are the prisoners trapped within it. _He__'s_ the master, we're the slaves. _He's _the king, we're the pawns." She slowly turned her head, eyes once again meeting Sanjo's. _  
_

"Yukari-san... do you get it now?"

"Utau..."

"I signed my soul to the devil, and there's no way of getting it back."

* * *

A smack echoed loudly in the room.

"Worthless boy!" A man yelled loudly, throwing another hit at his step-son.

_Smack!_

The teen sat there staring at the wall where his head turned too.

If under different circumstances, the teen wouldn't take the hits his step-father was giving him.

_Whack! _

A grunt came from the male as he fell to the floor.

"You dare to disrespect me again, then I'll be sure your life is a living hell!"

The boy stared at his step-father hatefully, "As if it isn't already."

Growling, the older man slammed his fist upon the blue-haired male causing him to hit the wall.

His step-son slid his back down the wall, a painful expression plastered on his face as blood trickled down his forehead.

"Do as I say or else next time there will be more than just blood trickling down that damn forehead of yours." The older man growled, "Now out of my sight!"

He stood up slowly, holding the wall as his support. The teen limped out the room, not daring to look at his step father.

_2 more years... _

_I have been beat, abused, let down, betrayed. _

_2 more years of this... and then I'll finally be free. _

_Free? _

_Just a little while longer... Ikuto. _

* * *

I walked down the dark forest, a long-haired man on my left and a brown-haired man on my right. I slid my hand between my cousin while my left arm hooked onto my best friend's arm.

Kukai, my loyal cousin, smiled down at me as he squeezed my hand. Nagihiko, my childhood friend, smiled as well and sighed with content.

"Hinamori," The brown-haired man broke the silence, "I heard what you're planning to do... are you sure of this?"

I looked up, my golden eyes gleaming in the darkness.

"Of course I am."

"How come?"

I sighed, a puff of my breath visible to the human eye.

"Why not?" I retorted.

Nagihiko chuckled at my childish response. "It won't be easy, Amu-chan."

"Who said it would be?" I huffed, sliding my hand out from Kukai and unhooking my arm from Nagihiko as I crossed my arms stubbornly.

Kukai rolled his eyes playfully while placing his hand on top of his cousin's head.

"You'll do good, kid."

I smiled, a light blush spread across my face.

"Ah...yes. I'm sure you'll cure their loneliness, Amu-chan." Nagihiko smiled.

"Of course I will. Just wait, one day we'll all be friends. Swimming at the beach, sleep-overs every weekend, and camping trips in the summer!" I grinned excitedly, "It's going to be so much fun!"

Kukai smiled once again, a hint of sadness trailing in his eyes. He entwined his hand with mine while Nagihiko hooked his arm through mine.

"Ah...yes," Nagihiko repeated, "I'm sure their loneliness will be cure by you."

* * *

_Will the emotionless doll smile once more? _

_Would the lonely child be noticed? _

_Could the singer sing freely? _

_Would the alley cat ever become free?_

* * *

**Dis_Fish: Well the ****prologue is finished!(: **

**Ikuto: So basically I'm tied up with Easter and abused by the director...**

**Rima: I'm a freaking emotionless doll? **

**Yaya: Yaya's invisible? **

**Utau: I'm forced to sing and a slave for Easter...**

**Amu: and I'm supposed to cure everyone? **

**Dis_Fish: Interesting, isn't it? :3 **

**Nagihiko: Remember, everyone, she's still a beginner. **

**Kukai: It's obvious that she has no experience...**

**Dis_Fish: MEANIES **

**Sanjo: Please R&R everyone (T-T')**

**Dis_Fish: WAAAAA! **


End file.
